Birthday Wishes Really Do Come True
by tattythomas
Summary: It's Nina's birthday and it looks like Fabian has forgotten all about it but can he surprise her with a little something he has planned? One-shot. Fabina fluff. R&R! Sibuna!


**Author's Note:** Here is that one-shot I have been promising for about two weeks. For the sake of this story just pretend everybody knows about Sibuna and Joy doesn't exist. Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own House of Anubis. I only own the plot line.

**Birthday Wishes Really Do Come True**

**Nina PoV:**

"C'mon Nina!" Amber whines, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the door.

"Where are we going? And is this really necessary?" I gesture towards the outfit she's dressed me in.

"Yes! Now put this on!" She hands me one of Patricia's black, silk scarves.

"Why where are we going?" I put the scarf around my neck.

"Not like that! Give!" She ignores my question and holds out her hand.

I return the scarf to her and she ties it around my eyes as a blindfold.

"Amber..." I say, wary.

"Trust me!" I can hear her smiling as she says it.

She stands behind me, holding my shoulders, and guides my out of our bedroom door and down the stairs.

I shake the whole way down; afraid that the 6 inch stilettos, Amber has put me in, will make me trip and fall.

We reach the bottom of the stairs alive, and I let out a long breath that I hadn't realised I'd been holding.

I feel Amber let go of my shoulders and step away from me.

"Now stay!" She demands and I hear her running away, her heels clicking against the old, tile floor.

"Amber! What's going on?" I remove the scarf from around my eyes to find that myself alone in the middle of the very dark entrance hall.

"Hello? Guys?" I call.

No reply.

I wander through to the living room, looking for my friends.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday Nina!" Everybody yells as they jump from their hiding places and the lights spring to life.

I grin as I am crushed in a group-house-hug.

"Thanks you guys! I can't believe you remembered!" I exclaim, genuinely surprised.

"Of course we remembered! How could we not? You are the chosen one after all!" Amber stated, matter-of-factly.

I giggle. "I love you guys so much!"

The coffee table had been pushed up against the wall to allow space for dancing.

I scan my group of friends looking for my crush.

Fabian.

I can't find him though.

Jerome plugs his IPod into the speakers and immediately the music starts blasting.

"Amber!" I shout to the blonde, "Where's Fabian?"

"Mm?" she looks at me.

"Where's Fabian?"

She shrugs and goes to join Mick on the dance floor; I follow feeling a little disappointed.

* * *

After about 30 minutes of Patricia and Eddie raving, Jerome head-banging, Alfie attempting to shuffle and the rest of us just swaying awkwardly, not really dancers; the lights go off and I know what's coming.

Trudy emerges from the kitchen carrying a large, round birthday cake and everybody begins to sing.

I blush and smile as Trudy sets the cake down on the table.

Despite the fact this party is great, I can't help but feel a little upset that Fabian forgot.

I blow out the candles and make a wish.

"So, what did you wish for?" Amber asks, clinging on to my arm.

"Now Amber, if I tell you it won't come true will it?"I grin at her.

"Awh Nina, pleaseeee?"

"Nope" I reply, popping the P.

"Fine!" she pouts.

She perks up quickly though and cries, "PRESANT TIME!"

She ushers us back to the 'Dance Floor' where we all sit in a big circle.

"Alfie first. Then clockwise until it gets to me!"

I laugh at how...final...Ambers voice sounds.

Alfie hands me a rectangular box wrapped in green paper.

I tear off the paper to find a pair of alien earrings, a green alien rubber bracelet and an alien phone case.

"Awh thanks Alfie! It's so cute!"

I love them but Amber looks horrified. Obviously not what she was expecting.

He smiles and Jerome hands me a package wrapped in silver paper.

I open it to find the 'Hush, Hush' book series.

"Mara picked them out, she said you'd enjoy them." He looks at the floor, embarrassed.

"Thanks Jerome! I've been meaning to buy these for months!"

He smiles at me and then at Mara, who hands me a small box wrapped in purple and gold paper.

Inside I find Taylor Swift's perfume 'Wonderstruck'.

"Thank you Mara! My bottle ran out last week!"

She laughs, "I know, Amber has been telling us all week."

I laugh as well and Patricia gives me a silver box with a purple bow on top.

I take off the lid to reveal a pair of purple head phones and Taylor Swift's latest CD 'Speak Now'.

"YAY, Thanks Patricia!" I squeal and she laughs.

"No Problem Nina!"

Mick passes me a rectangular box with pink, swirly paper on.

Inside I find a lava lamp.

I look at him, wondering how he knew.

As if he can read my mind he answers,

"I remember Amber telling me that you used to have a lava lamp back in American and that you wish you had brought it with you."

"Thank you Mick!"

We grin at each other and Amber sets a huge silver box down in front of me.

"Please tell me this is nothing expensive!"

"It's nothing expensive." She assures me.

"Good" I pull the lid off and find a pair of Jimmy Choo 'Garland' heels, a Jimmy Choo 'Tube' champagne clutch bag and a pair of diamond star earrings.

"YOU TOLD ME IT WAS NOTHING EXPENSIVE!" I flip.

"It's not." She shrugs.

"I can't accept this."

"Yes you can. Now shut up and give me a hug!"

I do as she says and whisper 'thank you' in hear ear.

The rest of the group close in and once again we are in a big group-house-hug.

"Thank you, everyone. I love everything!"

"Ok more dancing now!" Amber says, trying to pull me towards the dance floor but Patricia steps in the way.

"I think is time Amber"

"Time for what?" Amber asks, looking as confused as I felt.

"You know; her surprise."

_I thought this is my surprise._

"Oh, that surprise," she looks at the clock, "Yeah you're right" she squeals and turns to me.

"Sorry Nina, no time for dancing." And before I can say anything she has wrestled me back into the blindfold and everything has gone dark.

* * *

We've been walking for about 5 minutes.

I haven't got a clue where we are or where we are going. All I know is that we are outside somewhere.

I know this because the soft breeze lifts my hair away from my face.

"Amber, are we nearly there?"

"Yes."

"Where are—

"Shh. It's a surprise."

After about 2 more minutes Amber stops me; and her hands disappear from my shoulders, just like the first time.

I reach up and remove the blindfold.

I gasp.

The sight I am met with is pure beauty.

Instantly I am totally absorbed in this magical little place.

I am in the Sibuna clearing, except it's hardly recognizable.

Hundreds of strings of twinkly fairy lights have been strung between the trees, brightly coloured paper lanterns hang from the branches throwing rainbows of colours across the ground.

Sweet vanilla scented candles are scattered around and a large, soft, pink blanket has been spread out in the middle of the logs we use as seats.

I pile of fluffy looking cushions lay on the blanket and a wicker picnic basket is set just to the side.

I walk forward a little, reaching out and trailing my finger along a string of lights. I half expect to see a unicorn walk around the corner or a group of fairies burst out of the trees.

"Wow." I breathe.

I hear a soft chuckle from behind me and spin around to see none other than, my crush, Fabian Rutter.

I give him my biggest smile and run straight into his arms, locking my arms around his neck.

He picks me up and spins me around, laughing.

When he sets me down he returns my smile, which is just as big as mine, and leads me towards the blanket.

"Nina, there's something I need to ask you." He sounds nervous.

"Sure. Ask away."

"I was just wondering if perhaps, you would, maybe, like to be my girlfriend." He looks away, blushing slightly.

"Yes." Is all I reply and pull him into a tight hug.

I feel him smiling against my shoulder.

"I have something for you" he whispers and reaches behind me.

When he breaks the hug he is holding a smooth, flat jewellery box in his hand.

He places it in my hands.

"What is it?" I ask, excited.

"Open it and see." He laughs.

I gently lift the lid of the box and gasp for a second time tonight.

"It's beautiful."

He takes the coppery ring from the box and slides it onto my finger. There is an inscription on the top of the ring which read '_promise'._

"It's a promise ring." He tells me. "And I promise I will always be by your side, no matter what. Whether its creepy spirits or ancient cups or simply moody friends, I will _always _be there to protect you."

I smile and hug him again.

"What's in the basket?" I ask after a few moments.

"Your favourite." He tells me and lifts out a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries, a bottle of pink lemonade and two glasses.

I smile like an idiot as he pops a strawberry into my mouth.

* * *

Hours later we lay silently on the blanket.

He has his arms around me and I have my head on his chest.

"Happy birthday Nina" he whispers into my hair and kisses the top of my head.

I lift my face to look at him and he very softly places a kiss on my lips.

It's our first kiss; it's very sweet, very innocent and tastes like chocolate and strawberries.

I bury my head back into his chest and whisper,

"I guess birthday wishes really do come true after all."

**Author's Note:** I didn't say what she wished for; I figured I would let you come up with your own idea. Links to Nina's Outfit, and the gifts are on my profile. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. I wrote this quite late. My first chapter for the sequel to 'White Horse' should be up sometime in the middle/end of the week; just as soon as I finish drafting the whole story. Hoped you enjoys this fluffy one-shot. R&R! Sibuna!


End file.
